The Missing Week Or The Time Rift Tripp
by Falconlobo
Summary: I thought ewe might like to know what really happened the last day of that week that Frankie went blonde. Oh! By the way, this is a sequel to One Wedding and A Blooregard and an inbetweenquel to The Rabbit and the Redhead.


I don't own Foster's, Roger Rabbit, UHF, Weird Al, Simply Irresistible, Back To The Future, or Usagi Yojimbo

_The Missing Week Or The Time Rift Tripp_ by FALCONLOBO

I thought ewe might like to know what really happened the last day of that week that Frankie went blonde. Oh! By the way, this a sequel to One Wedding And A Blooraguard and inbetweenquel to The Rabbit And The Redhead

So let's hop to it

Chapter 1

Roxxie, Mac, and Usagi were walking to Fosters from school. You guessed it, the twins weren't babies anymore. They were 10 years old and back from their first day of school.

They went inside the house and were greeted by their parents and Bloo. Frankie and Herriman asked, "Did you have a nice first day of school?" Roxxie said (this is her preferred spelling of her name), "Yes, we learned all the basics: reading, writing, math, science, history, English, and music. Usagi added, "Uh yeah. What she said." Bloo said to Mac, "Ain't you gonna ask Roxxie to the dance for next week's Friday?" Mac replied to Bloo, "Ixnay on the ance ay Bloo." Usagi said, "Wow Mac, I didn't know you knew pig latin!" Roxxie rolled her eyes at her brother and said, "Bloo, let Mac ask me to the dance himself." Herriman said, "Ah, a social gathering. Should we let the kids go?" He said to Frankie winking at her. Frankie said, "Gee, I don't know. I suppose they can go," she said winking back at him. Usagi said, "Well wattya know, it's the Winkamaniacs. I guess they want us out of the house that night to rendezvous ,if ya know what I mean." Roxxie said, "I guess if Captain Obvious and the Crimson Bride want to rock steady that night then I'll just go to the dance with Mac." She added, "I doubt Usagi can get a date." "I could go dancing by myself, thank you vary much, but I can get me a date no problem."

The twins both said, "Let's go outside to test what other powers we might have besides transformation." Herriman and Frankie were blushing cause they realized their kids were mature enough to understand what they were planning for that night. Bloo and Mac said, Kids sure grow up fast nowadays don't they?" Herriman and Frankie nodded still blushing. Outside Usagi and Roxxie were flying which was one their powers and they were about to find out another whether they wanted to or not. Usagi asked Roxxie, "So, when's the dance; I forgot." Roxxie said "Adjust your rabbit ears this time and listen up; the dance is next week's Friday at 7th I mean at half past 7:00 on the 7th. Look wot you made me do; you made me act like you!" Usagi was about to say woteva, but a rift opened up in the sky pulling the sibs to who-knows-where-or-when.

Chapter Two

They fell out of the rift and flew down to the ground. Roxxie exclaimed, "Did we even go anywhere? There's the house." Usagi said, "I dunno, but these are kool watches we got." Roxxie said, "Wonder wot these are for?" Usagi said, "Must be to get back to the future." "Ha ha", said Roxxie, "But you could be onto something. I said half past 7:00 Friday and 7th so we must be in the past, probably before we were born, at least that's wot happens in the movies." Then Usagi said, "But Doc, I'm back! I'm back from the future." Roxxie said "Look in that window. That looks like mom, but she's blonde. This must be the week of the peroxide incident. That also means that we can't interfere or mom and dad won't get together, and we won't be born." Usagi added, "Whoah, this is heavy." Roxxie said, "You and your _Back to the Future_." Usagi added, "Well, you know ya like it to." "Yup, ya got that right. Where's Doc Brown when ya need him?" Usagi said, "Hey, check it out; we're both in rabbit form. We could pass ourselves off as abandoned friends and get some grub and room and board; plus we can see how they got together." Roxxie added, "That would be kinda romantic; hey whatt if we had some thing to do with getting them together. Maybe the rift brought us here for that reason." Usagi said, "Okay, let's find out and ding the ringer." Roxxie said, "But first, let's make up some names for ourselves. Your initials are UHF for Usagi Herriman Foster; so how about UHF?" Usagi said, "Cool, I get to be named after a Weird Al movie." "And, I will be 'Z'," Roxxie replied, "Because there are xx's in my name, and it could be a spelling with a Y, and Z comes after Y so there ya are Z."

Chapter 3

They rang the door bell, and their dad-to-be answered the door. Usagi said, "Wow! A bunny butler!" Roxxie said, "Don't mind him; he's a bit goofy at times." "I am Mister Herriman, and you are? "Oh, I'm Z, and this is my brother UHF." "We came for the tour," They both said. Herriman said, "Ms. Frankie, two new friends to show around the house." "Roger, over and out.", Usagi said. Harriman asked, " Did you just call me Roger?" He was a little worried wondering how this rabbit knew his first name.

"Na, it's just trucker or pilot talk." "Oh", said Harriman, sounding relieved. "Told ya he was a bit goofy," Roxxie said. Frankie came down the stairs and Herriman blushed. Just earlier in the week she kissed him, and he tried to avoid her the rest of this week, to no avail it seems. "These two need a tour," Herriman said to Frankie. Frankie said, "I need to take a shower because my hair should go back to normal today if I wash it." The rabbits said, "How bout you give us a tour, Mr. Herriman." Herriman was blushing thinking about Frankie taking a shower, so he nodded to say yes.

Herriman gave the tour to the two of them: then, they went into his office. Usagi said, "I'm gonna go outside or see some of the friends okay?" Roxxie said "I will stay and have a normal conversation for a change with Mr. Herriman." Herriman said,

"So, what do you want to talk about? I'm a very busy rabbit." Roxxie said, "Yeah, busy blushing around Frankie; you like her don't you?" Herriman said, "Me like her? Don't be silly." "Come on, you blushed twice around her; wot happened? Did she kiss you or something?" Herriman said, "Uhh" blushing as red as Roxxie's hair. "She did; didn't she? I know it! You like her!" "I Find Her Simply Irresistible!" Herriman blurted out still blushing.

"What should I do?" "You should tell her how you feel; maybe she feels the same way about you. You'll never know unless you tell her about it. Ya know if you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything." Herriman said, "I'll try to keep that in mind; go find your brother and bring him inside. It looks like it might rain." "Okay, good luck with Frankie, Roxxie replied." "See you and UHF later, Z", Herriman said back to her.

Herriman thought maybe Z is right. I should not deprive

myself the chance to get with Frankie; I should let her know my feelings for her and hope for the best. "Yeah right", he said out-loud, "And maybe lightning will strike me and Bloo and fuse us into one." Roxxie and Usagi heard this, and she said, "You thinking wot I'm thinking?" Usagi said, "Oh yeah! What?' Roxxie said "Let's use our powers to do just what he said with a lightning and thunder-storm and fuse Bloo and him into one to get mom and dad together." Roxxie added, "Let's start the rain and thunder, then strike when they least expect it." Usagi added, "So, it was us that helped get them together after-all it's just like Back To The Future." Usagi started the rain, then thunder which attracted Bloo outside followed by Herriman then the lightning, and with the rest happening the way it was supposed to, they were brought back to their own time by the watches after the kiss and proposal.

They flew out of the rift this time to their own time. They went back in the house smiling to each other knowing that they played a part in getting their parents together. Their parent's saw them and asked, "What did you learned about your powers?" "Well, we can fly, and we can learn about history with the power of the mind." Their parent's said, "Oh really, Roxxie and Usagi or should we say Z and UHF?" The twins asked their parents, "Wot are you talking about?" Their parents stated that Herriman keeps a record of every tour to come through Fosters, and later today we were going over paperwork and put two and two together. Now you two are..." The twins finished their parent's sentence and said, "Oh! We're so busted." "Okay, you got us; a rift opened up, sent us to the past, and Usagi and I got you two together." Usagi said, "I created the storm that fused Dad with Bloo." Then Roxxie said, "And dad, I gave Bloo the smarts to talk to you about all that stuff with you inside your mind."

Herriman and Frankie said, "What great kids we have, and without them we would never have fallen in love." They all said, "This is just like Back To The Future" at the same time. Then they all laughed. The End

Yahoo! Photos  
Got holiday prints? See all the ways to get quality prints in your hands ASAP.

Yahoo! Photos – Showcase holiday pictures in hardcover  
Photo Books. You design it and we'll bind it!


End file.
